La Voluntad Libro I
by Mapache's Poem
Summary: Tu destino esta escrito, depende de ti, y de tu voluntad. Beleg es un novice, que -como muchos- quiere ser un espadachin. La espada que le dará su padre lo marcará, aunque no lo sepa.
1. Chapter 1 Introducción

Introduccion: El hijo del herrero

-Mi nombre es Beleg. Soy un adolescente (como odio la palabra niño) de la ciudad-puerto de Alberta, donde el mar es tan profundo como la mente de quienes viven ahi. Mi padre es Valar, pero la gente lo llama "El guardián del martillo", porque el es uno de los herreros del gran concilio de Alberta, ciudad de mercaderes. Mi madre es Morwen, una curandera (también del alto concilio), que siempre esta en Prontera, orando por nosotros, y ayudando a quines nos necesitan. Aparte de eso, mi familia es mi mascota, Eldor, mi mapache (lo encontre cuando viajaba a hacerle un favor a mi padre, en los bosques de Payon, de eso hace más de 2 meses), que es una vaca de tres colores, aunque siempre me trae mis cosas cuando se me olvidan. Me acuerdo que...-

En ese momento, el niño levanta la cara del libro, al oír el lejano sonido de una gaviota, en la mar. Una vez que el sonido se extinguió, intento seguir escribiendo, pero la idea se le fue de la cabeza. Cerro el libro, y se fue a su cama; El vivía en el segundo piso de una casa en la calle principal de Alberta. El sonido de la gente, las monedas que se pasan de una a otra mano, el mar al chocar con las piedras, pero sobre todo, el sonido del metal al chocar. A Beleg, todo lo que tenia que ver con espadas, o combate (no con flechas, el no consideraba que eso se llamar combate) lo atraía, como jellopy al poring, por eso el quizo ser un espadachin, o un herrero, como su padre. - Se acostó en su cama, asegurandose de no aplastar a Eldor, que dormia en la almohada. Le hizo cariño como gran amigo que era-. En ese momento suena una voz del piso de abajo.

-Beleg! Ven un momento!- Era su padre.

Como siempre, su voz tenia el tono de pedir un favor, que de seguro, lo llevara al otro lado del puerto. Haciendo un esfuerzo, se levanto, y empezo a bajar las escaleras. No habiendo dado dos pasos, Eldor se subio a su hombro, llevando consigo una bolsa de cuero de Sabage (para llevar su dinero).

-Gracias, Eldor. Quizas necesitemos comprar agua, o algo asi.- Mientras bajaba, le hacia cariño con la mano en la cara. Se le ocurrió que quizas podria llevarse consigo su cuchillo, para cazar uno que otro lunatic, o poring. Al bajar, su padre lo esperaba en la cocina, con un paquete de tamaño pequeño (le cabia en el bolsillo a Beleg).

-Beleg, necesito que me lleves esto al almacen de pescados. A Mager ya le repare su cuchillo, asique no hay razón para tenerlo más.- Mager era el mercader vendedor de los mejores pescados de la region; pero su almacen (como Beleg predijo), estaba en la otra esquina de la ciudad. - Por eso, necesito que lleves esto -Se acerca a Beleg, llevando un cuchillo con mango morado (una Main Gauche) -, porque los ladrones nunca están demás.

-Si padre (el ya se esperaba eso) -Toma el cuchillo- Papa, puedo llevar a Eldor conmigo?-

-Si te dijiera que no, Eldor igual se iria contigo, aunque lo atara con cadenas a la mesa- Respondio este oviamente divertido por su comentario. Se pone serio – Recuerda las reglas.-

-No darle zeny a los mendigos, y no robar -Se disponía a ir, apresurado, pero su padre lo detuvo-

-Y que más?-

-No dejar que Eldor le robe cosas a las mujeres -Oviamente aburrido; generalmente, Eldor se robaba uno que otro headgear de color brillante, dinero, o cualquier cosa al alcanze de sus mapachosas manos.-

-Ahora ve, hijo mio, que no tengas que usar el Gauche-

-Papa...-

-Si?-

-Cuando hablaremos de mi profesión futura?-

-Estuve pensando en eso. Que tal mañana, cuando termines de ayudarme en la forja?-

-Gracias- Se va.

------------

Alberta, ciudad de zeny, ciudad de gente, ciudad de pescados, y de infinidad de entes. La mar es tan azul, como es el cielo. Beleg esta caminando por la plaza, acercandose al centro de esta (donde hay un arbol que esta ahi desde tiempos inmensos), cuando Eldor se baja de su hombro, y empieza a jugar en los árboles. Beleg, divertido, lo sigue con la mirada. Los niños, encantados por tan exotico animal, se distraen tambien, oportunidad que aprovechan los ladrones para salir de sus escondites, y hacer de las suyas. Uno, por error o estupidez, se acerca a beleg, con el fin de quitarle su bolsa. Cuando estaba a punto de quitarsela, Eldor salta del arbol en donde se encuentra, y ataca al ladron.

-Agh! Maldito gato de tres colores, SAL DE AQUI! - Intenta golpear a Eldor, pero antes que no pudiera hacer nada, un cuchillo se asomó en su cuello.- P...madre. -Eldor salta del pecho del ladron al hombro de Beleg, gruñendo-

-Nadie llama a Eldor "gato de tres colores", niño mezquino. Ahora vete, o me asegurare que este cuchillo te atraviese -Beleg era así: Cuando insultaban a Eldor, o hacían algo para el imperdonable, perdía su "niñez".-

El ladron no necesito una segunda advertencia, saltando hacia atrás, para evitar ser cortado, corre hacia el lado contrario, evitando la mirada de la gente. Beleg, luego de aseurarse, que el ladron no volvía, siguio su camino. Eldor volvio a tranquilizarse, siguiendo con su juego entre los árboles.

Ya pasado un tiempo, cuando el Sol empezó a descender, Beleg llego a la pescadería, al tocar, unas velas se empezaron a encender en el piso superior, y luego abajo, como una lluvia. Al abrirse la puerta, un hombre viejo, de cara angosta, vistido con un delantal de pescadería abre la puerta. Se alegría era evidente.

-Beleg! Finalmente llegas! Pense que esta noche no llegarías.

-Lo siento, Mager, tuve una dificultad en la plaza, pero nada que Eldor ni yo podamos superar -Sonríe-

-Ya lo creo. Bueno pasa, la noche se acerca, y no creo que quieras resfriarte.- Beleg pasa, al entrar, le llego altiro el olor a pescado, que por cierto era del agrado de Eldor. Luego de dar las gracias, Beleg le pasó el cuchillo a Mager- Bueno, gracias denuevo. -Se acerca a una caja, y saca un Salmon entero. Eldor se inquieta- Ten, creo que te lo mereces. -Eldor salta del hombro de Beleg y agarrando el Salmon, se lo lleva lejos; era una desventaja de Eldor: Si se trata de salmones, no habia espacio para nadie, solo para Beleg.- Bueno, que te ha pasado hoy, mira que eso de ladrones en plena Alberta es raro.

Beleg le cuenta a Mager todo lo que le paso hoy, desde el diario, hasta el ladron. Cuando terminó, ya había pasado un buen rato. Mager miro la hora en su reloj de pared.

-Dios, que tarde es. Mejor le escribes una carta a tu padre antes que se enoje. Por cierto, iré a buscar comida, mira que o sino, esos musculos no le serviran a la forja a tu papa. El papel, y la tinta estan en ese cajon -Señala un cajon en la cocina. Despues se va. Beleg, empieza a relatarle el dia a su papa, como buen escritor que es. Despues de escribirle la carta. Llama a Eldor. Este aparece, molesto porque interrumpieron su cena-

-Eldor, lamento tu comida, pero necesito que lleves esto a papa. Sino, nos castigara a los dos. -Eldor lo mira con cara de duda- Si, si puedes llevarte el salmon. Pero que no te vean -Eldor mueve la cola, feliz. Despues que Beleg le puso la carta, Eldor salio por la ventana, hacia la casa de Beleg.-

Despues de la cena, abundante, Beleg se fue a dormir. Cuando se estaba acostando, Eldor aparecio por la ventana, trayendo la carta, y lo que sobraba de salmon. Eldor se puso en la almohada, en su poscicion original. Beleg, como siempre, se durmio, como quien se merece un largo descanzo despues de una carrera.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos: Martillo por Espada, Espada por Martillo

-"Deuda saldada. He vuelto a casa al amanecer, corriendo como mis piernas pudieron. En la carta que Eldor llevo, especifique que llegaría a casa antes de que empezara el día laboral. Con en desayuno saltando en mi estomago, corri llevando a Eldor en los brazos. Llegue (por suerte) cuando mi papa estaba desayunando, asique no tuve mucho problema. Ahora puedo empezar a trabajar como Dios manda. Y quizas pueda ir a Prontera, hace mucho que no veo a mama."

Una vez escrito esto, Beleg volvio a bajar hacia la forja, en el patio trasero, que daba hacia la tienda de Armería de su papa. El estaba comiendo sobre el yunque un pan con carne, ya con el delantal de trabajo, ensuciado por años de trabajo. Al ver venir a Beleg, el traga lo que tiene en la boca.

-Ola papa, llegue como dije, antes de la hora laboral – Dijo Beleg, sudando por tanto correr – Que vamos a hacer ahora?

- Yo pienso que ya es hora de pensar en como seras de grande, ya que la faena de hoy sera tu arma – Dijo el, mirando a su hijo con renovado respeto – Asique, hablemos de que quieres ser.

Beleg, ahora tenia el corazon en puño. Finalmente, luego de tantos años de trabajo, podra elegir que hacer. Finalmente, podra ser un luchador, y seguir con el honor en alto. Beleg se tomó su tiempo para pensar, ya que el sabia que esta decision cambiaria su modo de vida. Al cabo de un tiempo, decidio.

-Ya lo sé, seré un Espadachín, luego me uniré a los riders. Quizas asi pueda mantener el honor de la familia.

- Estas seguro? Tu sabes que esto no hay que tomarlo a la ligera. Y sabes que los Caballeros son de físico, y quizas no estes preparado – Arqueando una ceja, como si nisiquiera el se creyera eso - Asique tomate bien tu tiempo.

- Si, lo estoy. Además, yo creo que estoy preparado. He estado ayudandote como loco en la forja desde que tengo memoria, y además, podré salir a explorar mundo – Otro aspecto de Beleg, le encata explorar cualquier cosa donde no haya ido, en especial si eso implica arboles.

Su padre no podia estar mas orgulloso.

-Me enorgulleses hijo. Entonces empezemos. Supongo que como seras un caballero, necesitaras una espada deble mango.

-Enrealidad, nose. Solo se que ellos son los principales luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo, que es lo que me interesa. No quiero ofenderte, padre, pero los herreros no me atraen.

-No me ofendes hijo. Es más, me enorgulleses que tomes esa decision. Asique empezemos por crear tu espada. Te recomiendo una Katana. Son faciles, efectivas, y ademas ligeras. Te acompañaran siempre. Pero no puedes usarlas hasta que seas un espadachin.

-Si padre.

Ahora, despues de eso, Valar extrajo de un maletin suyo tres trozos de acero. Luego prendió el horno con fosforos. Una llamas aparecieron y crecieron inmediatamente. Despues que el fuego se "avivó", Valar puso los trozos de metal sobre las llamas. Ahora, pidiendo ayuda a beleg, empezaron a darle aire con unos abanicos. Luego de un tiempo, el metal se volvio blanco, momento que Valar aprovecho para sacar los metales (con unas tenazas, obviamente), posicionando los metales de forma consecutiva (como si fuera una gran barra). Ahora Beleg (pues era tarea del "futuro" usuario hacerlo) Empezó a martillar los extremos de las barras, para asi poder unir las tres barras. Con cada golpe, una gota de sudor resbalaba de su cara: su espada dependia de su precision, un golpe en falso, y los pedazos de romperían. Un, dos, tres martillazos, Beleg sentía que cada vez el martillo rompería su obra. Cuando el martillo calló quince veces, no habían 3 barras, solo 1.

-Bien hijo. Ahora me toca amí elegir el mango. Extiende tu mano -Beleg obedeció. Ahora Valar saco una regla de metal de su bolsillo, y empezo a tomar medidas de los dedos de Beleg, al igual que su mano. Despues de un tiempo, anoto los dígitos en un pergamino, y dijo: - Bien, ahora se que mango te corresponde. Ven. - Valar llevó a Beleg a una pieza continua, donde Beleg sabía que su padre guardaba las cosas imporatantes. Su padre se arrodillo sobre un cofre, y al abrirlo, Beleg vio muchos mangos, y muchos filos. Valar revolvió de arriba a abajo el cajón, y encontró lo que buscaba: Un mango de platino (color celeste) que tenia la forma de un dragon. Valar, usando sus habilidades de Herrero, unió los dos pedazos a la perfeccion. - Hijo. Tu espada esta lista. - Ahora, arrodillandose como si su hijo fuera un maestro, le entrego su espada – Usala sabiamente, y en su momento. Ahora, a esta espada le falta algo. Sabes que es?

-Nose. Dejame pensar -Sacando la espada de la funda, Beleg contemplo su espada. Estaba en perfecto estado, la hoja esta impecable,el mango pulido, pero sabia que faltaba algo. - Nose, siento

que le falta algo, pero no me lo imagino. -Señala un palo colgado verticalmente, que servia para probar el poder de las armas. En todos las semanas, Beleg siempre se echaba uno. - Puedo probarla?

-Adelante, pero no lo rompas, mira que Cristof nos esta cobrando cada vez mas por el poste – Cristof era el dueño de una maderería en Payon – Asique, con cuidado.

Ignorando el aviso de su padre, Beleg empuño la espada con ambas manos. Concentrandose en el poste, arremetió contra este. La espada rebotó.

- El filo...

- Exacto. Ahora tu espada puede estar completa. -Saca de uno de sus bolsillos una piedra caliza de extraño color – Dejamelo amí. Tu tienes que preparar el equipaje, si quieres viajar a Izlude. Tengo entendido que un barco irá a Izlude al mediodía. Asique tienes poco tiempo.

Tomando la espada de su hijo, Valar se sienta en una silla, y empieza a afilar la espada. Beleg, se fue corriendo a su pieza, buscando que llevarse. Que dicha! Finalmente seria un espadachin! Repasando su pieza con la mirada (que no era chica), empezó a pensar en que llevarse. Obiamente, llevo sus memorias (un projecto que el quería hacer), su bolsa con las monedas, ropa extra. Cuando estaba a punto de bajar, penso en el Main Gauche que su padre le había dado. Se acerco a su repisa, y cojió el cuchillo. El mango estaba frío. Decidió llevarlo, porque "nunca estan demás los ladrones".

Despues de un rato, Beleg habia puesto todo lo que pensaba que le serviría, en una sola mochila de color rojo. Cuando bajó, su padre lo estaba esperando.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que hacer. Ten, necesitarás comida para el viaje -Le entrega a Beleg unas carnes de Sabage, mas un poco de pan – Dinero, no necesitarás, pero igual llevate lo que tengas. Tengo un aviso que darte.

-Que es, papa? - Pregunto Beleg, impaciente

-Que no podrás llevarte la espada contigo. No aceptan armas en el barco, por temor a un asalto. Por eso, yo te la enviaré por correo en cuanto llegues. Recuerda que si llevas el Main Gauche, no lo muestres. -Se acerca a Beleg, y le hace cariño a Eldor, que estaba en su hombro; este empieza a mover la cole, y a ronronear – Tu tendrás que cuidarlo a el, mientras el no sepa cuidarte a ti, entendido?. Bien, vamos.

Cerrando la tienda, además de ponerle cando y llave a las puertas, cofres, ventanas, y todo lo que sea un factor para los ladrones, Valar sale junto a Beleg hacia la calle. El día estaba frío, pero pasable. Caminaron calle abajo, hacia los puertos, donde Beleg sabía que estaban los barcos de viaje, los mercaderes, y las guilds de Alberta. Luego de una caminata rapida, padre e hijo llegaron al puerto, en donde varios mercaderes estaban sentados en los lados, ofreciendo mercancía, lujuria, suerte, y otros. Al caminar, Beleg hubiera jurado haber visto a una Stalker mostrando algo bajo su capa a un mercader, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Cuando llegaron al puerto, Eldor se bajó del hombro de Beleg, y fue al mar a nadar (otra cualidad de los mapaches era su cualidad de nadadores natos. Finalmente, llegaron a destino: un barco (por no decir crusero pequeño), blanco como la nieve, imponente como un emperium, y bello como una esmeralda. En la entrada del barco, habia un señor bajo, con barba, y con un traje formal, Valar se acerca.

- Muy buenos días señor, en que puedo ayudarlo? Mi nombre es Reit, y estoy para asistirlo – Dijo Reit, con voz aspera, pero amigable.

- Buenas tardes. Quisiera comprar un pasaje hacia Izlude. Si es posible para hoy.

- Oh, perfecto. El equipaje, porfavor? - Beleg le pasa su mochila – Gracias. - Saca un instrumento de forma extraña de su bolsillo. Luego de pasar el intrumento por todo el contenido, parece satisfecho – Todo en orden. Son 20.000 zenies.

Valar saca las monedas de su bolso, y luego de pagarle, sube junto a Beleg al barco. Por dentro, el barco era decente: un largo pasillo adornado por uno que otro cuadros, con alfombra roja. En el pasillo, habian varias puertas hacia los dormitorios. Y al final, una puerta doble: La cocina. Valar guió a Beleg hacia la cuarta pieza a la derecha, y sacando una llave – extrañamente – de su bolsillo, abre la puerta: la pieza era chica – en comparacion con la de Beleg – pero era comoda. Un armario, una cama, un velador, y una gran ventana.

- Bueno hijo. Me despido. Mandame una carta en cuanto llegues. Alguien conocido te estara esperando.

- Gracias padre.

- Que la suerte vaya contigo, y que tu espada este siempre lista. Te bendigo 3 veces, y que las 3 veces sean justificadas.

Ignorando las preguntas de su hijo, Valar, se va de la pieza. Beleg intento seguirlo, pero lo penso mejor y se acerco a la ventana. Su padre estaba despidiendose. Un pito suena a lo lejos, el barco empieza a moverse. Cuando el puerto se perdió en la lejanía, Eldor se quedó dormido, y Beleg empezó a escribir en su diario.


End file.
